Roy y Riza
by Unubium
Summary: Fic escrito ahce mucho pero olvidado, ahora que lo encontré espero que lo disfruten. Corto pero valioso creo yo. Royai


Riza y Roy

Riza Hawkeye, la mujer más interesante de todo Central, era también una de las más codiciadas por aquellos que sí sabían apreciar la belleza.

Riza era una mujer rubia, de ojos rojos como la sangre y cuerpo estilizado y fuerte, era una de las mejores francotiradoras de la milicia, toda una estrella en tácticas de guerra y una gran subordinada. Inteligente, práctica, metódica y lógica, era una mujer reservada y muy estricta respecto al trabajo.

Roy Mustang, el hombre más sensual de todo Central, era también el más admirado por sus pares o subordinados, inclusive las secretarias que sí sabían apreciar la belleza masculina.

Roy era un tipo de cabello negro y blanco, de ojos azules marinos, cuerpo fuerte y muy bien dibujado, uno de los mejores alquimistas de la milicia, todo un rey en seducción, en inteligencia militar y tácticas de guerra. Inteligente, lógico y muy seductor, era un hombre astuto y con una carrera prominente como general de brigada.

Riza Hawkeye era la subordinada de Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang era el superior de Riza Hawkeye.

El fuego era tan fuerte como el mar.

El mar era tan fuerte como el fuego.

Riza Hawkeye tenía un perro llamado Black Hayate. Roy no tenía perros…solo…un montón de secretarias locas detrás suyo, parecidas a gatas.

Riza Hawkeye era capaz de callar a todas esas mujeres y mandarlas a trabajar para que su superior, sexy y vago, trabaje como era debido.

Riza tenía un pasado…no tan tormentoso como Roy.

Sin embargo a la hora de apreciar la belleza de Riza…Roy era el más idiota, pues el niño aun seguía interesado en sus extrañas secretarias… y no en una mujer de verdad como Riza. Al menos eso parecía.

A Roy le encantaba Riza, porque ella sería (sería porque con él LAMENTABLEMENTE NO ES NADA aún) no solo una gran compañera de cama (sonrisa embobada por parte de Roy), si no una compañera de vida, aquella que sería su soporte, su complemento cuando vinieran decisiones. Su Riza, era perfecta para él. Solo él quería ser perfecto para ella.

A Riza le enojaba terriblemente el séquito de admiradoras de su codiciado general, esas mujeres no solo eran extrañas y extravagantes, también eran locas engreídas que como su superior…no entendía que las horas de trabajo se respetan. A Riza le gustó Roy por su forma de ser, misterioso, apasionado, reservado y condenadamente sensual, una delicia para los ojos. Seguro sería un amante experimentado y un buen compañero y complemento.

A Roy le chocaba que otros (que eran pocos pero una buena competencia) se acerquen a su teniente, para filtrear con ella o para darle regalos con algún sutil mensaje erótico o amoroso.

A Riza le chocaba que otras se le tiren a su general solo para poder ser parte de sus gastos mensuales de sueldo en cenas elegantes, en la ópera o el teatro.

Roy se sentía solo en las festividades, al igual que Riza.

Riza se sentía triste al no tener a su general con ella, al igual que Roy al no tenerla a ella.

Cierto día, Roy estaba hastiado de soportar pretendientes de diferentes rangos detrás de su Riza y decidió que era tiempo de matarlos a todos. Riza estaba sentada cuando tres paquetes llegaron con chocolates, una cadena y unos caramelos, la teniente los miró y los regaló a los hombres voraces de sus compañeros para no desperdiciar aquellos presentes que no se comería ella, empezando que el chocolate quisiera compartirlo con la boca de su general, la cadena…quería una de su general y los caramelos eras muy dulces para su gusto.

Sus subordinados se retiraron antes que su teniente y el general.

-Teniente…-preguntó Roy- ¿Alguna vez le ha puesto interés en alguno de sus admiradores?

-Nunca general –respondió ella- solo son una pequeña distracción.

-Entonces teniente, hay alguien especial…

-SI hay alguien, y el resto no es de su incumbencia coronel.

Roy se quedó callado, vio a su delicada figura parándose para dirigirse a los estantes y ordenar los libros que habían sido utilizados en el día.

No soportó más.

Roy caminó hasta ella la giró por la cintura y la besó tan apasionadamente que Riza sintió como se deshizo entre sus besos, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para entregarse a un juego de besos y caricias que al ser terminadas, siguieron en miradas y toqueteos hasta el confortable sillón de Roy, este se sentó lo más rápido que pudo y atrajo a Riza sobre sus piernas mientras la sostenía por la cintura, Riza aceptó gustosa su abrazo y se recostó en el pecho del hombre abrazándolo por su cintura también.

-Te amo, no quiero ver a esa sarta de tarados cerca de ti, si no, no me responsabilizo de mis actos.

-Yo tampoco quiero verte cerca de las locas esas, te amo que no quiero causarte un problema por llevar una masacre.

Riza y Roy, tal para cual. Como el ying y el yang, completamente opuestos pero se complementan.

-¿Será posible que pueda hacerte el amor?

-¿Y por qué no?

Roy la besó perdidamente y Riza le volvió a rodear el cuello, Roy se paró con su amante del sillón, de un solo movimiento botó todos los papeles del escritorio, y la recostó suavemente sobre este dispuesto a sacarle la ropa. Primero la chaqueta…dibujando con sus manos su esbelta forma.

Fin

Que??? xD querían lemmon? x3

Que pena señoritas y señoritos!! (existe la palabra? xD)

Ok, ok como soy una chica buena :3 (como Tobi de Naruto xD) considerare el lemmon…claro si lo quieren x3

Reviews. Si.??? ñn

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
